Squidward jadi Deidara?
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Squidward sedang kesal dengan para tetangganya hingga memasang pagar listrik,dan Deidara sedih karena sering dihina dan dianggap banci di kelompok Akatsuki. Bagaimana jika kejadian yang tak terduga mempertemukan dan menukar mereka?
1. Chapter 1 : Laut dan daratan

Scarlett : selamat datang lagi di fanfic paling gaje milik Scarlett-!

Nagi : sekarang dia lagi naksir sama SpongeBob loh!

Scarlett : Ya,kebetulan aja aku naksir gambar crossover dimana Squidward jadi gimana gitu...

Nagi : ngebayangin banget si gurita punya rambut!

Squidward : RAMBUTKU!

Scarlett : ya udah,kita mulai aja!

WARNING!this fic contains OOCness,GAJEness,dan missing typo(s)

Disclaimer : - Spongebob Squarepants= Stephen Hillenburg

- Naruto= Masashi Kishimoto

Nagi and Scarlett presents...

Squidward jadi Deidara?

Summary : Squidward sedang kesal dengan para tetangganya hingga memasang pagar listrik,dan Deidara sedih karena sering dihina dan dianggap banci di kelompok Akatsuki. Bagaimana jika kejadian yang tak terduga mempertemukan dan menukar mereka?

Chap 1 : Pertemuan Laut dan Daratan

Ah...Sebuah kota bernama Bikini Bottom yang ini kita tidak ke sudut pandang Spongebob,kita menuju Squidward (Spongebob : *nangis darah*) dimana dia sedang bersantai sambil nonton TV di sofanya. Sejenak, ada yang mengetuk pintu...

Ternyata setelah dibuka,ada seseorang...

1

2

3

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN,SQUIDWARD!"

Teriakan kedua suara cempreng tersebut telah menghancurkan rumah Squidward satu-satunya. Tentu saja Squidward saat itu sangat marah dan memaki Spongebob. Dimulai dengan kata-kata berikut ini,"kau tahu,Spongebob?kau sudah membuat 3 kesalahan fatal dan aku hanya memberi 4 perintah saja untukmu"

Spongebob yang mendengarnya pun sangat bingung,karena Squidward berbicara dengan tampang tersenyum. Spongebob pun mulai bertanya pada Squidward,"apa kesalahan itu?dan apa perintahnya?".

"Satu,kamu bilang selamat ulang tahun,padahal ulang tahunku bukan hari ,suara cempreng kamu itu bikin rumahku , KAMU JADI TETANGGAKU!"

"lalu,apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan semua ini?aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang...",jawab Spongebob dengan tampang innocent-nya.

"satu,kau harus ganti rugi karena menghancurkan ,kau harus secepatnya pergi dari ,kamu harus benerin dulu suara cempreng loh!"

"dan...Keempat?"

"Lu nanya terus gue gampar loh!"

Spongebob yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak,dan ternyata...

dia kembali melakukan hal bodohnya,memberi Squidward kue ulang tahun. Namun,Squidward yang sangat marah langsung melempar kue itu dengan tepat sasaran,yaitu ke wajah sekejap,Squidward yang marah memasang pagar listrik di seluruh pekarangan rumahnya,dan pergi mengayuh sepedanya menuju taman.

Sementara itu,di daratan...

ada sebuah goa yang dipenuhi para banci salon(*Author digebukin Akatsuki*),yang membentuk organisasi bernama ternyata,tidak semuanya banci. Hanya satu orang yang mereka "anggap" banci disana. Dialah Deidara,seorang anggota Akatsuki yang berasal dari Desa Batu,dan tidak diketahui jenis kelaminnya (emang malaikat?) dan dia juga berbakat seni seperti Squidward,dan senasib dengan Squidward,hanya saja,bakatnya itu dianggap kurang menguntungkan sehingga dia dibilang banci(iyalah,bakat ngebom!*Author dibakar Deidara*). Karena bencinya,dia membuktikan kalo dia bukan banci,sehingga dia bicara pada Kisame,makhluk manusia setengah hiu setengah kakap(?jadi merah dong!) yang menjadi sahabat Deidara yang dikenal suka bercanda.

"Oi,Kis!aku boleh tanya ga,un?"

"kamu mau ngapain?"

"khan kemaren aku udah bayarin makanan ikan kamu,sekarang mana janjimu,un?"

"oh,mantra yang kemaren...sabar dulu..."

"maksud kamu,un?"

"wani piro?(bahasa Jawa,artinya : berani bayar berapa?)"

"Heleh,kamu itu jadi ketularan virus 'mata duitan'nya Kakuzu,un!"

Deidara beneran sebal dengan sikap 'mata duitan' Kakuzu yang kini menular ke seluruh anggota akhirnya,dengan terpaksa,dia merelakan seluruh uangnya untuk mendapatkan mantra yang dia ajukan pada Kisame. Mantra apa ya?

Deidara pun mendapatkan selembar kertas dari Kisame,dan langsung mengarah ke ,dia membaca isi kertas itu.

"samina-mina e'e,waka-waka e'e,samina-mina zangalewa,This time for Africa..."

Deidara pun diam sejenak,dan memikirkan maksud mantra itu.

Dan ternyata...

"loh,ini khan lirik lagu 'Waka-waka' buat ritualnya ada disini,un?"

Sosok berambut pirang ini pun masih sempat salah ambil kertas. Karena kertas pemberian Kisame disimpannya di saku jubah sebelah saku kiri jubah tersebut,dan dia mengambil kembali selembar kertas dan dibacanya kembali.

"samina-mina lele,ada cupang pergi ke kale...di tengah ada montir,buat aku bisa hidup di air!"

Dan Deidara pun langsung nyebur ke kali,eh, maksudnya nyebur ke laut. Dan tampak olehnya pemandangan lautan yang sangat indah. Dan,tampak disana sebuah kota bernama Bikini Bottom dengan taman di secara diam-diam,Deidara masuk ke taman itu dan duduk di sebuah bangku di ,dia duduk bersebelahan dengan seekor gurita yang duduk termenung. Dia pun berbincang pada sosok gurita yang sedang sedih itu.

" kamu kenapa,un? kamu abis marah ya ,un?jadinya gampang cemberut..."

"maksud loh? lu dapet kata-kata darimana? kayaknya gue pernah denger..."

" oh,aku dapet dari Tobi anak baik,un..."

" tunggu,kayaknya aku pernah kenal kamu...tapi siapa ya?"

"oh, belum kenalan. Namaku Deidara, dari daratan cuma mau liat-liat pemandangan dalam ,-kira,nama kamu siapa,un?"

" namamu Deidara-un ya? namaku Squidward."

" un-nya ga usah aja,un! "

" Kamu yang ada di pelem Naruto itu khan? yang pinter bikin bom itu khan? bom tanah buatanmu bagus loh!aku malah naksir!"

" ya,begitulah,un. Kebetulan Authornya lagi baik hati mau ngasi crossover ini,un! oh,-ngomong,kita ini seperti senasib,ya,un?"

"apaan kesamaannya?"

Deidara pun langsung memulai siraman rohani(?) saja dengan nada ala Zainudin MZ.

"kita sama-sama menggeluti bidang seni,betul?"

"ya,betul"

"kita sama-sama tidak diakui oleh orang yang kita sayangi,betul?"

"ya betul"

"kalo gitu,kita harus sama-sama satukan perbedaan dalam diri kita dibatasi lautan dan daratan,betul?"

"ya btw,un-nya mana?"

" selama jadi Zainudin MZ,sementara waktu jangan pake 'un' dulu"

Mereka pun terus berbincang-bincang,hingga mereka sangat akrab. Dan tiba-tiba,awan mendung disertai bunyi guntur langsung menerpa. Mereka tampak khawatir.

"gimana,un? aku harus kembali ke daratan..."

"rumahku dekat taman ini,sebaiknya kita pergi!"

Squidward dan Deidara langsung pergi menuju rumah gurita milik tentu saja Squidward lupa dengan pagar listrik yang dia akan muncul efek suara seperti ini...

BZZZZT!ZAP!BUAK!DUK!Ah...

Squidward dan Deidara terjatuh dan terpental sampai ke Arab(?). Deidara yang terbangun lebih dulu dari Squidward mendadak menggaruk dia merasakan sesuatu dari tangannya itu.

"hei,aku khan cuma punya tentakelku menjadi lima sejak petir ini. Jumlah kaki tentakelku pun berkurang..."

Ketika dia melihat ke arah Squidward yang pingsan dan terbangun belakangan itu,dia pun berpikir,'sejak kapan diriku sendiri menggaruk kepalaku sendiri? ini sangat membingungkan'

Dan disaat Deidara dan Squidward saling bertatapan,mereka langsung berteriak membelah atmosfir berlapis-lapis bersama ikan paus akrobatis menuju rasi bintang paling manis(lebe!).

"ADA APA INI! TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!"

Deidara alias Squidward langsung bisa makhluk laut dan daratan saling bertukar seperti mereka?

Squidward alias Deidara pun juga bingung...

"dimana rambutku,un? kenapa aku jadi botak?"

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah pertemuan laut dan daratan ini?

-TBC-

Scarlett : dengan ini,chapter 1 sudah selesai

Nagi : maap jika nanti pendingnya kita mau habisin ulangan Semester,baru kita lanjutin yang lama...

Scarlett : jika suka,silakan di ripiu ya!

Squidward : makasih ya kalian masukin makhluk darat berambut itu,aku ga botak lagi...

Scarlett : yaaahh! kesenengan...

Nagi : tapi ga papa,sekali-sekali ngerasain punya rambut,sebentar botak lagi...(*Nagi dirajam Squidward*)

Scarlett : tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!


	2. Chapter 2 : Me and Akatsuki

Scarlett : kita kembali lagi di crossover ini...

Nagi : terima kasih pada para pembaca yang berdoa biar ulangannya selesai,tinggal tunggu pelajaran yang harus diperbaiki

Scarlett : doain kita ya biar ga ada yang kena her!

Nagi : kalo nanti berhasil,kita kasi kesempatan buat para pembaca untuk request cerita jenis apa aja via review di bawah fic ini

Scarlett : mari kita mulai ceritanya!

* * *

><p>WARNING! this fic contains OOCness,gaje-ness,and missing typo(s)<p>

* * *

><p>Squidward jadi Deidara?<p>

Chap 2 : Me,the bomb,and Akatsuki

Squidward dan Deidara mulai kebingungan dengan kondisi mereka,dan ada satu masalah lagi yang harus mereka selesaikan.

Mereka berbatasan dengan dua tempat,laut dan daratan. Sementara mereka belum terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Oh, tidak bisa bernafas di laut! dan di mulutku ada rasa asin! ",kata Squidward(yang jadi Deidara) sambil memegang lehernya.

"jangan-jangan,efek mantra itu telah habis!",kata Deidara sambil menepuk kepalanya(maksudnya,kepala Squidward).

"apa maksudmu ?"

"maksudku,aku kesini memakai mantra yang bisa membuatku bertahan dalam mantra itu akan habis efeknya ketika lewat dari 12 jam!"

"Lalu,aku harus bagaimana?"

"sebaiknya kau segera ke daratan,atau kau mati tenggelam di dalam laut!"

Squidward yang hampir sekarat(lebe!tapi emang bener sih...) segera menjalankan saran sayang,Deidara harus tinggal sementara di dalam laut,karena dia sudah menjadi hanya bisa berteriak,"sebaiknya,kau gantikan posisiku untuk sementara. Aku akan menggantikanmu disini!"

Squidward pun dengan terpaksa harus meninggalkan Bikini Bottom yang sudah melekat dalam menitikkan air mata sambil berkata,"sampai jumpa,Bikini akan merindukanmu dan aku akan kembali".

Bagaimana kejadian ketika Squidward di dalam Akatsuki? mari kita lihat sedikit cuplikannya(Authornya rendahin banget!padahal isinya banyak!)

Squidward sudah masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang(?) Akatsuki,Bung!(loh? kok jadi komentator?)

Oke,kembali ke cerita.

Ketika Squidward memasuki rumah(?) Akatsuki,Kisame yang melihatnya langsung menyambutnya dengan baik.

"Hei,DeiDei sudah kembali ternyata! aku kira tadi kamu mati ditelan cumi raksasa!",begitu katanya.

'cumi raksasa katamu?seenaknya saja kau menghinaku!',kata Squidward dalam ,dia lebih terlihat seperti cumi-cumi daripada juga berpikir bahwa cumi-cumi raksasa itu adalah ,sengsara banget ya!

"ya sudah,daripada banyak cincau,kita ngelucu dulu ya!",Kakuzu bersiap menarik tangan Squidward.

"Woy! ngelucu sih ngelucu! tapi jangan pake acara narik segala...un",Squidward masih sedikit terbata-bata mengucapkan logat 'un' ala Deidara.

"Oke,sudah siap? saya mau mulai dulu kalo sambil berdiri",kata Kakuzu sambil menghitung istrinya(baca : duit).

'wah,ternyata sikapnya Kakuzu hampir sama kaya ,sama persis malah...',Squidward pun ber-sweatdrop dalam hatinya.

Dan Kakuzu langsung menceritakan leluconnya(baca : cerita serba duit)."seorang anak kecil bertanya pada papanya yang pelayan restoran,'Pa,kenapa sih penjaga kebun binatang ngasi makan harimau kasar banget?'.Yang tau jawabannya angkat tangan!".

Suasana menjadi sangat hening,hingga suara semut pun bisa terdengar(?).

"karena harimaunya tidak mau membayar tip! HAHAHAHAHA!",Kakuzu pun tertawa juga dengan Squidward,bahkan dia tertawa sambil menangis!

" kenapa,Dei? leluconku lucu banget khan?",tanya Kakuzu kepada Deidara alias Squidward yang tertawa tanpa henti.

Squidward yang ketawa sambil natiki (nangis tiga kilo) hanya menjawab,"justru itu ga lucu banget! HAHAHA!HIHIHI!"

"trus,kamu ketawa itu ngapain?"

"Kakimu..."

Kakuzu langsung menatap ke arah kakinya yang menginjak kaki dia malu segera melepaskan kakinya. Tapi,dia sempat saja melawak(baca : buang malu) dengan berkata," mau yang lucu,wani piro?".

Semua yang melihat,langsung , dia tak melucu sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba,sang leader yang wajahnya dipenuhi jerawat baja(baca : piercing) bernama Pein mengumumkan pada seluruh anggota Akatsuki,"semuanya,waktunya berangkat!".Semua Akatsuki yang mendengarnya langsung memasuki ruang latihan,kecuali Squidward yang memang tidak tahu cara ini membuat Pein selaku pemimpin merasa bingung ditanyalah menggungakan perantara paranormal,parabola,dan parahadirin.(lebe amat ya...)

"kamu kok ga ikut,kenapa?"

"er...ga papa,aku emang ga bisa apa-apa khan?aku sendiri sudah seperti bahan ejekan disini...(bagus,ikuti skenario! Squidward : DIEM LO!).Lagipula,aku tidak tahu cara bertarung"

"ayolah,kamu jangan kamu ngambek terus,mendingan kamu lawan aku dulu."

'hah?jangankan lawan dia,bertarung saja aku tidak sebelum ini aku nanya dulu sama DeiDei,apa kemampuannya sama kayak di komik Naruto yang kubeli ,belajar karate dari Sandy...',begitu katanya dalam tengah kebingungannya,dia pun hanya bisa berpasrah ketika melihat Pein memulai jurusnya.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Di saat Pein melempar batu yang jadi jurusnya,Squidward merogoh sakunya dan mengambil mainan burung dari tanah liat yang dia buat tatapan pasrah dan ketakutan stengah hidup(?),dia melempar mainannya itu ke wajah Pein. Dan ternyata...

ada efek suara seperti ini.

ADUH! BUK!BUAK! BOOM BOOM POW(?) !

GOTTA GET GET,BOOM BOOM POW(?) !

"gila! seranganmu ternyata hebat! aku kapok deh bilangin kamu banci!",Pein yang melawannya langsung lari tunggang lenggang berkacak pinggang seperti pocong goyang pinggul(?). Secara tidak sadar,Squdward mengalahkan sang leader dengan teman-teman seluruh Akatsuki hanya bisa jawdrop dan bersorak ria sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Berkibarlah Benderaku'(?).

Ternyata Squidward berhasil mengangkat derajat Deidara yang dianggap 'sampah Akatsuki'.

Lalu,bagaimana dengan Deidara yang sekarang ada di Bikini Bottom?apakah dia juga bisa mengangkat derajat Squidward yang dahulunya pemain klarinet paling sial se-Bikini Bottom?

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Scarlett : terima kasih atas semuanya yang mendukung kerja saya menulis chap 2,meski harus berlama-lama<p>

Nagi : yang penting semuanya bisa menikmati kehebatan bacaan ini

Scarlett : mohon kerjasama di chap 3 ya!

Nagi : kami terima kritik dan saran lewat review yang anda berikan,semoga kita bisa lebih baik lagi

Scarlett : dan akan datang juga kisah terusan Generator Rex di masa depan,dimana saya akan menjadi tokoh utamanya

Nagi : tentu saja hanya ada di ,kalo disini kasian sama yang bikin...


End file.
